Warriors: into the insanity
by Jasminepelt
Summary: OMG ... Firestar wears a tie? AND SINCE WHEN DOES FIRESTAR GO ONTO CHATROOMS? And Cloudtail believes in god not StarClan? And what exactly is o.o? ok... AND TIGERSTAR IS BEING ATTACKED BY MUFFINS WITH POINTY OBJECTS?I added me too :Pls R
1. The insanity begins

CHAPTER 1 THE INSANITY BEGINS!!!

"Firestar!" shouted Sandstorm rushing over to the ginger tom.

"HEY!!! SANDSTORM I'M NAKED DO YOU MIND?" he yelled at her.

"ummmm…Firestar?" Sandstorm added.

"Yes? Sandstorm?"

"You are always naked."

"I AM NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I ALWAYS WEAR MY TIE AND YES I WEAR ONE IN THE ALLIANCES J"

"ok.. I never noticed it…"

"I can't work with this.."

"What do you mean?"

" YOUR FIRED!!"

"You can't fire me."

"Yes I can… just let me think of some way to do that first…GUARDS!!!!"

…..Graystripe and Cloudtail rush into the den…..

"Ok.. Sandstorm I'll forgive you if you plead for mercy…"

"but…"

"DO IT!!"

"o.o"

"What in the name of StarClan is o.o"

"I don't know but it's fun to use."

"You got a point so I'm stealing it…"

"NUUUUU!!! But I copyrighted it."

"Well then… I'll buy it from you."

"Fine but how will you buy it?"

"Well I do have a happy meal…"

"OK I WANT THE HAPPY MEAL"

"fine then…."

LATER THAT DAY

"What was wrong with you and Sandstorm earlier?" asked Graystripe as he glanced at his friend Firestar. The ginger leader shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know? But I bought this from Sandstorm. o.o"

"What is that?"

"I have no idea. But it's sooooooooooooooo fun to use in online chat rooms."

"oh………………………………..."

"Yeah.. So let's go onto an awesome chat room and use it already."

"So what'd you give Sandstorm for this?"

"Oh.. Just a stupid happy meal…"

"JUST.. Just a happy meal??"

"Are you crazy?"

"What do you mean? Cause the only person who's crazy is god."

"FIRESTAR" shouted Cloudtail. "God isn't crazy… SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU MADE HIM CRY!!!"

"hmm… so that's why you don't diss god… he'll cry ….." spat Firestar holding up his paw to where the rain fell down..

"I thought you didn't believe in StarClan though Cloudtail…" added Graystripe.

"No that's not it… I'm Christian so there… bite me…" Cloudtail growled.

"Oh my StarClan…" shouted Firestar.. "GOD RUINED MY COMPUTER WITH HIS TEARS!! Curse you god.. Somehow I'll get you down here… and steal your ego waffles…"

"Ego.. Waffles?" mewed Graystripe confused…

"What with you Firestar you look like you've just said taunting words to an enemy.…" laughed Jasminepelt pushing over to him.

"No… but he did just insult god…" replied Graystripe. "And also… he gave Sandstorm OUR HAPPY MEAL."

"NO! WAY!" spat Jasminepelt disgusted. "What did he give them away for?"

"Umm… I kinda forgot."

"Oh… well is Firestar dead?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"We should poke him.."

"o.o."

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know but Firestar showed it to me."

"what should we do now?"

"How should I know?"

"hmmm… pudding.."

"What in the name of StarClan made you say that?" snorted Graystripe.

"I don't really know…"

"Hey Have you seen Cloudtail?" asked Brightheart walking up to them.

"Yes I think he was heading to Snake rocks." sighed Graystripe.

"Oh NO! He's making that retarded Spottedleaf shrine again!"

"What do you mean?" asked Jasminepelt confused.

"Well… all of a sudden he says that Spottedleaf comes to him in his dreams and tells him she is god and she will come down here to bitch-slap him if he doesn't make a shrine to her." she replied.

"hmm.. That sounds like Spottedleaf to me." purred Graystripe.

"Spottedleaf's coming back to haunt me!" shouted Firestar as he woke up and ran around in circles.

"oh.. Dear StarClan I believe our leader has finally lost it." sighed Brightheart.

"No.. He has always been like this…" meowed Graystripe throwing a rock at him.

"NOW GOD'S TAUNTING ME WITH HIS THROW A ROCK TRICK FROM A SKY THINGY." spat Firestar as he fell to the ground unconscious.

" My StarClan… Firestar's either mentally ill or drunk." laughed Brambleclaw as he poked his leader with a stick.

"Hmmm… I'm bored." growled Squirrelflight.

" ME, ME, ME … I HAVE NEEDS TOO!!" spat Brambleclaw.

"Well then what do you want me to do? Massage your toes or something?" Squirrelflight spat back.

"noo… I want you to have my kits…" he pleaded.

"Fine… but I want you to Get me to meet Regis from who wants to be a millionaire first."

"Do you think he'll ever find him?" asked Firestar.

"nope.." replied Graystripe in a tone as small as a whisper.

"aw…. I wanted grandchildren to do thing for me like SERVE ME HANDS AND PAWS!!!"

"umm.. Oh.. never mind.." Jasminepelt sighed pointlessly.

"**WILL BRAMBLECLAW EVER FIND REGIS? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT SOME HAPPY MEAL? AND WHY IS SPOTTEDLEAF GOING TO CLOUDTAIL IN HIS DREAMS? ALL WILL BE CLEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER J"**

**PLZ R&R**

**AND NO FLAMING PLZ…**


	2. Dreams of Insanity

**CHAPTER 2 ; Dreams of Insanity**

**IN FIRESTARS DREAMS**

"Firestar!" called a voice. "FIRESTAR WAKE UP NOW OR ELSE!"

"huh? What?" Firestar yawned as he opened his eyes and saw an angry Spottedleaf. "What's with you? Spottedleaf?"

"you wouldn't wake up and I got bored…." she cried. "anyways… I have come into your dreams to tell you of a new prophecy."

"Oh… But I don't feel like listening to you?" Firestar blinked trying to curl back up into a ball.

"Fine.. Firestar… I was going to originally give you meow mix… but not anymore…" Spottedleaf sighed.

"Wait.. I'll listen if you give me a bag of meow mix…." he growled widening his eyes.

"Here it is… Out of nowhere.. A hero will come.. This hero is neither two-leg nor is it cat." she finished.

"Wait… then what is the hero?"

"How should I know all I do is tell you things that the rest of StarClan told me." she sighed.

"Oh… and now Cloudtail thinks your god?" he sneered.

"Yes. And don't push it… don't hate me cause I'm beautiful."

"ummm.. I'll pretend like you didn't do that last thing."

"ok then good bye for now Firestar and watch out there will also be great dangers along the way." she said slowly fading into the background.

**AFTER FIRESTAR'S DREAM**

"Hey Firestar. Want to go onto the chat room?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Sure.. But god practically ruined my computer…" Firestar replied.

**Meanwhile… On the Chat room…**

HeartofFlames has signed on

HeartofFlames: hmmm… is there anyone in here?

I'mNotEmo: maybe…

HeartofFlames: Your not emo?

I'mNotEmo: yes.. I'm not…. But StarClan sends me e-mails saying I'm emo…

HeartofFlames: What do you mean? Do I know you? And How is StarClan even contacting you?

I'mNotEmo: Cause I'm not alive…

HeartofFlames: ok….. Then I don't know you

I'mNotEmo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? FIRESTAR I'M YOUR FATHER!!!

HeartofFlames: o.o

I'mNotEmo: What's that thing….

HeartofFlames: I don't really know but hey… its fun to use )

I'mNotEmo: ok.. Then….. O.o

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD has signed in

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: Hello's my homies…

I'mNotEmo: hmmm.. You sound like a donut

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: noooooo….. I'm a cat

HeartofFlames: awww… I thought you were the hero in the prophecy Spottedleaf told me.

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: I'm evil…

I'mNotEmo: omg… your Darkstripe aren't you?

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: How'd you know

I'mNotEmo: cause there's muffins surrounding me with pointy objects saying that you're the cookie god….. AND THEY HAVE POINTY OBJECTS ……g2g…

I'mNotEmo has left the chat room

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: sooo.. Firestar..

HeartofFlames: what do you want?

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: nothing….But I'm having a party and there will be bacon there… And… The SACRED OBJECT….

HeartofFlames: hmmm… Sacred object huh?

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: oh.. By the way….

HeartofFlames: What now?

IAMTHECOOKIEGOD: I just sent your computer a virus Mwahahaha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HeartofFlames: oh nooooooooooooooo…..

**Will Firestar find out what's the hero in Spottedleaf's prophecy ? Will he ever save his computer from the virus? And has Cloudtail figured out yet that Spottedleaf isn't a god? ALL WILL BE CLEAR NEXT CHAPTER!! PLS R&R**


End file.
